strip and get creamed WHAAAAT DID YOU SAAAY!
by KrisMiharu
Summary: Kaito owns a strip bar and he has a new star on stage named Len. Kaito has an undeniable urge to dominate our little angel! will he succeed!


**A/N: hey guys this is another stripper parody for vocaloid between Kaito and Len you guys seemed to like the last one so i thought to post this one too! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own vocaloid we just own the plotling for this fic.**

* * *

Kaito smiled at his work. He had succeeded in getting the job he wanted. To own his very own business. He now owned the bar, Creamer's bar. Where you can get creamed! That was his personal slogan. He walked around his bar happily as the people ate and what not enjoying everything around. Kaito enjoyed it when they were happy and absolutely defied fights. You fight, your out!

He walked behind stage to check on his little cutie! Len. Len was his best worker and most loved by the community as his stripper. Often, Kaito would join the crowd to watch Len perform, using, "Just inspection," As an excuse to watch him without Len getting the wrong idea. But where was his bundle of joy now?

Len finished putting on his pants and stepped out of the dressing room, walking down the hall he glared at everyone and waved at the new manager. stepping in line for the act he waited for his turn on stage.

Perfect! Len was on time, as usual. Kaito walked back outside into where Len would perform and sat down. This would be good, he just knew it! He waited as the speaker did his job announcing his little friend. Kaito waited in anticipation. Everytime Len performed it was different, maybe that was why everyone loved him so much. But, if anyone does the loving it would be between them. At least Kaito hoped.

Len stepped onto the stage, and looking across the audience his frown deepened, "well I guess you all want me to take off my clothes for you?" he said and when all the cheers rang out his cheek twitched but he held on to his blank expression. "fine, I guess since you guys are going to pay me for this I suppose I will..." taking off his sunglasses he looked over the crowd with his deep blue eyes and started to take off his jacket.

Kaito frowned. Len was being stubborn again. I guess the only reason he took this job was for the money, or he was just in a fowl mood, but he did enjoy the view. He never hollered like everyone else but rather just kept his eyes firmly on his friend. He was just so cute Kaito wanted to eat him up! He watched Len take off his jacket in an oh-so-good manner. He couldn't wait for shirt removing time!

Len stepped back and laid the jacket across the chair. unbuckling the belt he laid that across the chair as well, then pointing at one lady in the crowd he crooked his finger and said, "get up here and help me..." she blushed and all her friends laughed, standing up she walked up the steps to the stage and when she was within arms reach he grabbed her hand and placed it on the fourth undone button on his shirt, looking her in the eyes he let go of her hand and waited for her to start undoing the rest of them.

Kaito smiled, he wished he could be that girl up there undoing Len's shirt. He stared and almost walked up there himself to get a better view, but he caught himself and leaned against the table instead as far as his body would allow him to without pulling anything.

Len whispered in the girls ear, she blushed even more and started to slid his shirt down his arms. Len grabbed her hand after his shirt was off and laid her hand on his chest. her nails dug into his skin for a moment before they smoothed out and she started to run her hand slowly down.

Kaito bit his lip. He was so jealous! "I wish i could be a lady...then maybe I could get the chance to be her. But from the looks of it, Len probably didn't care about the ladies and rather seemed nicer towards him. At least he got some credit.

Len grabbed her hand after she had taken off his belt and was starting to undo his pants. shaking his head he grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around to walk her off stage to her table. the people he passed ran their hands across his skin and stuck money down his pants.

By now Kaito had unconsciously moved to the closest table and had one extreme view of Len's sexy chest. His pants were next and Kaito swore he lost some blood on that one. He would have pushed money down his pants as well, but that wouldn't be good to any watchful eyes. Oh how he wished he could undress Len himself. And this was one of those times where he almost ran after him.

Len winked at the crowd and started to finish what the woman had started, but then the bell sounded and he was told to go off stage so the next person could go on. shrugging he picked up his clothes and the money that was being thrown at him.

Kaito darted for the room. "LEN!" He said all bubbly as he barged through the door. Len was in the middle of changing and Kaito suddenly turned around blushing. "Um...sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." Kaito then turned around and began talking again. "You never cease to amaze me Len, but tell me. What is that matter? You seemed out of it today?"

Len arched an eyebrow as he pulled on his skinny jeans, "if I looked out of it then you must be really bad at telling if i'm acting...then again i'm a good actor..." shaking his head in amusement he slid on a white wife beater tank and stepped up to the mirror, brushing his hair out of his face he pulled out the clips and put in a skeleton barrette.

He almost slapped himself there. "Well. What's not to like. I mean the women love you. Your my best employee! I don't know what would happen if we lost you." Kaito said simply. Especially me... Kaito thought grimly. He walked over to Len's side and took a seat beside him. "I've been thinking, how about we hang out sometime. Just you and me. You know, boss and employee friendly time. Just hang out. I don't think I've ever given you a big vacation is all."

Len stared through the mirror at his boss, turning around he crossed his arms over his chest and sat on the table, "what are you asking? if ill go on a date with you?"

Kaito let out a silent scream. "Uh..." He said at a loss for words. Len was so straight forward. "You could call it that..." he replied.

Len smirked, "well...I guess we could sometime...but not this weekend I have to go to a friends house and spend the night...they're having a huge ass house party..."

"Oh?" Kaito asked raising an eyebrow. He felt like he was going into overprotecting mode. "Anyone I need to know about there?" He asked thinking of some rapist.

Len looked at him in amusement, "you know what how about you come with me? you should meet them" he said.

Kaito had no objection. "Alright!" He said immediately. He couldn't' have his little Len getting into trouble and even...he feared the thought...doing it with someone other than him. It might have been a selfish thought, but Kaito wasn't going to loose.

Len chuckled and ruffling Kaito's hair he walked out the door after he had grabbed his bag and his car keys.

Kaito didn't see what was so funny, but he followed Len. "So...what kind of party is this?"

Len laughed again and tossing his bag into the passenger seat he stood and leaned his hips against the front of his car and smiled, "it is a fun one...you'll enjoy it...immensely so..." then he grabbed Kaito by the tie and kissed him before smirking and driving away.

A fun one? Okay, worked for him, but he still eyed Len carefully, but before he could ask one more question he was pulled into a kiss and pushed away. Len drove off smirking leaving Kaito opened mouthed and blushing. "Oh no, he's asking for a bounce in bed game!"

Len smiled as he walked in to work the next day, it was Saturday and he only had to work five hours today, "Oi! Tomaki! I need some more eyeliner you got any!" he yelled at the shy girl in the corner who had a crush on him.

Kaito smiled and dreaded today. Len was going to that party and he was only working his 'stuff' for five hours today, but he didn't complain. Kaito walked inside and saw Tomaki, he was jealous of her looks. Beautiful and she had a thing for Len. Dang. Why was he born the jealous type? "I have some Len!" Kaito said taking some out of his pocket. He didn't use it, but he kept a spare just in case Len needed some. he walked over to Len and handed some over. "Here you go."

"I didn't think you wore eye liner...I bet you look good in it!" Len laughed taking the stick of black crushed coal and walking over to the mirror he applied it to the rim of his eyes and didn't notice the stare war going on behind him between Tomaki and Kaito.

Oh yeah. Kaito and Tomaki were getting it on with the eyes. Kaito could read her eyes and she read his. Hers simply said,' back off he's mine you gay-whore!' While Kaito's read, 'You wish, bitch! Get lost he's mine!' He whispered the words, "Not in your life!"[/quote]

Len turned around and caught a glimpse of the stare war..."hey now! there's no need for that! there's enough of me to share!" laughing he handed Kaito the eyeliner and kissed Tomaki on the cheek, "if you two like me so much then you can share...if not then back off...I'm not one of the guys who likes people fighting over me…" kissing Kaito on the cheek he walked into his changing room and got dressed for the first shot he was to hold tonight.

Kaito jumped when Len caught them both staring. Well...he guessed he could share, if Tomaki behaved correctly. His eyes were on her once more, but it was a nice gentler one than before. Tomaki and Kaito were both kissed and they both blushed madly before they followed him, but of course waiting respectfully for him to change first. "Good luck Len!" Kaito said with stars in his eyes!

Len laughed and walked onto the stage..."good evening...lets start this party up why don't we..." he said.

later that night Len and Kaito got in Len's car and he drove toward the party.

Kaito was so proud of Len! He did great! But now was the tough part...the party. He sat on the passengers side of Len and watched everything passing by him in his little window. Kaito looked at his hands for a minute out of boredom of waiting, but mainly it was because he was nervous?

Len looked over at Kaito, "you ready?" he asked unbuckling his seat belt as he pulled into a driveway. there weren't any cars there. the house was completely dark. "let's go..." he said grabbing Kaito's hand and pulling out some key's he opened the door and flipped a switch, the house was covered in black, yellow, and white things...the walls each were different shades of black and yellow, the carpet was black and the hallway was white. "welcome to my humble home..." Len chuckled at Kaito's shocked expression.

Wow. Wasn't much of a party when no one was here, but maybe it was because...IT WAS LEN'S HOUSE! Kaito was shocked. "Wow, you got one nice home." He said in awe. His home was mainly white, brown, and blue. But Len's looked like a power home. "But, where are the people?" He asked, but then again the party might not start till later and they just got there earlier. Either way Kaito was too busy looking at the place just being amazed.

Len was pulling off his leather jacket and turning away from Kaito he laid it across the back of a chair smiling at Kaito's innocence. "they won't be coming...the party was canceled..." he said walking over to Kaito and wrapping his arms around his waist. "but if you want we can still hang out...and maybe...play some games?" he chuckled at Kaito's shocked expression.

Kaito paused, the party was cancelled? "but if you want we can still hang out...and maybe...play some games?" He heard Len say seductivly. Kaito partially smiled. "Alright then!" He said happily, it was his chance to be with Len! WHOP! He turned around and hugged Len tightly and happily. He was so cute! "Oh! How about we get some ice cream?" Kaito asked feeling a sudden urge for some. It could be a party just for them.

"sure what kind do you want?" Len chuckled grabbing Kaito's hand and dragging him into the kitchen, "I have banana and I have rocky road and I have mint...which would you like?" he said bending down to look in the freezer.

"Mint please!" Kaito said happily already looking through the fridge. He couldn't help it. Ice cream sounded really good! He pulled out the mint flavored ice cream and got out a bowl already pouring scoops in.

Len laughed and pulled out the banana ice cream and grabbing a bowl full he got some banana juice and poured it in then sat at the table and started to eat.

Kaito smiled sitting across from Len. "Thanks for inviting me." He thought happily almost already done with his ice cream that he had just scooped. Oh how he wished he could feed Len the ice cream. That would make for a wonderful night. Kaito hoped that his daydreaming wasn't noticeable.

Len saw a drop of ice cream on the corner of Kaito's lips and got an idea, leaning across the table he licked it away and said, "you add a nice little spice to the ice creams flavor...you taste better than the ice cream itself..." then he laughed when Kaito blushed and picking up the dishes he put them in the sink. "hey Kaito-chan...do you like me?" he asked looking over his shoulder as he rinsed the dishes.

Kaito blushed when Len licked his cheek and nearly threw him to the table there. "hey Kaito-chan...do you like me?" He heard Len ask and he turned to him with a grin. "Why of course I do!" _I want to rape you right now you little teddy bear! _Kaito thought getting up and helping him wash the dishes. "I could think of no one better..."Kaito took one look at Len and twitched. "No one better...that I like..." He finished. _DANGIT! one more and it's all over! _Kaito thought frantically.

Len smiled and after drying his hands he wet the towel and wiped off some extra ice cream that Kaito had on his cheek, "Hahaha your such a messy eater!" he laughed turning around and bending over to throw the towel in the dirty clothes hamper under the table.

Kaito couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Len from behind and pulled him into a long kiss, licking the bottom of Len's lip. He had to, he couldn't hold back any longer. His hands trailed up Len's shirt and began to feel his body hungrily. He longed for this all his life, but now he was actually doing it? What had gotten into him?

Len gasped as he was grabbed from behind and hungrily ravished by Kaito's lips, a small moan escaped him and he wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck standing on his tippy-toes he slanted his head to make the kiss deeper.

Yes! Yes! Len allowed himself to be touched. Kaito grinned behind the kiss when Len let out a moan. How sexy. Now...they had to be somewhere on his body...ah yes! Kaito gripped and pinched Len's nipples like they were nothing but a doorknob waiting to be turned. "I've always wanted...you..." He said between his kiss. He pushed his way through Len's mouth and began to massage his tongue. Kaito then picked Len up and sat down on the kitchen chair placing Len's back on the table. SWEET! SEX IN THE KITCHEN!

"augh!" Len squealed as his nipples were played with, "mmmm, Kaito!" he mumbled against Kaito's lips.

Kaito removed Len's shirt so he could see his body better rather than playing blindly. He beat Tomaki at least. He craned his neck down, slowly kissing down from Len's lips to his chest, which wasn't hard since Len had such a small body. He made it to Len's collarbone where he began to suck diligently at his work. He wanted to please Len. And everytime Len cried out it only made him want to continue.

He dared not go below the beltline...yet. He decided to toy with Len for a while. Make him cry out loud and beg for more. Just at the thought Kaito bit down on Len's collar drawing blood and hearing a loud pained gasp escape from his sweet uke.

Len moaned and clutched Kaito's head in his arms as he devoured his skin, "ugh...K-Kaito-c-chan!...no...uhh..." he whimpered trying to get out of his reach so he could calm down.

Kaito only grinned and continued. "Nope..." He said slowly moving to the other side, "Your mine." He moved his hands slowly down as if taunting and slid them into Len's pants where he began to play ping pong with Len's...'erection'.

"oh good god! ahh!" Len screamed into Kaito's neck clutching him close.

Kaito smirked before his hands began to move on their own. They maneuvered over the member umtil he found the tip were he began to rub consistently slow, but he only picked up the pace as it continued before going back down and then up again. Len was at the palm of his hands, literally! He placed his mouth on Len's ready for a tongue-action battle which of course, he was winning full time. Kaito had a hard time remembering when he had this much fun, or when he had even been this excited before!

Len gasped and pressed his hands against Kaito's chest for support, needing him he leaned into Kaito's hands and moaned in pleasure running his toungue over Kaito's.

Kaito smiled when he felt something come to him. It was wet and slightly gooey as he moved it through his fingers, not to mention Len's gasps and a few moans. He was enjoying every bit of this, but he had to change it to get more fun in the game. He threw Len onto the table, gently, but firmly. He was happy that the table supported him and Len. Even if it broke...he'd buy a new one.

Len screamed out Kaito's name and bit down on his neck almost drawing blood, moaning he licked the red spot and ran his hands up Kaito's shirt pulling it over his head in a hasty manner before laying his lips over his n****e and biting, sucking, and pinching them he got moans and gasps out of Kaito before his hands were pinned above his head to the table leaving him all but immobile against whatever Kaito wished to do to him.

Kaito smiled. "What should I do to you?" He pondered before he smiled evilly. "Oh I know!" He began pulling Len's pants down slowly and teasingly before he began to undo his own. He sat on Len's bulge to keep him pinned down as he prolong the moment to make nervousness.

"ahh! wh-what are you doing?" Len squealed as he was pinned down by the hips and stripped. "K-Kaito-chan!" he whimpered, looking into his Seme's eyes and seeing nothing but lust.

Kaito grinned at Len's cute cries. "You started this one...er..."Kaito paused at one of his clumsy moments, "Okay I started this one. But you asked for it." He changed it quickly as he threw off his pants and underwear. He gently touched Len's butt and moved inward before extending his hands to the legs to position himself. "You ready?" He asked "But I need you to relax."

breathing hard while his eyes glazed over Len shook his head and as Kaito ran his hands down the backs of his legs his back arched and he was slipped into before either of them could do anything. a low moan slipped from Len's lips and he dug his nails into Kaito's back.

Kaito didn't think about the table until it lurched and he jumped suddenly feeling himself inside of something warm. It felt nice...no…more than that. It felt great! He held Len close to him before he began to move himself slowly giving Len some time to adjust since the entrance was such a biggie. "Tell me what you like." He said into his ear before he playfully tugged on it with his teeth.

Len whimpered and met Kaito's thrust with his own making him go deeper. "K-Kaito…Chan!" breaking off on a moan he dug his nails in more and arched his back again making Kaito go even deeper than before. gasps breaking from both of their lips as they tried to breathe.

He let out a small moan as he bit harder on his ear and felt the clawing of Len's nails. He had to do something to make this better! He lifted his head and began to kiss Len passionately on the lips before he began to kiss him dirtily. Both of their faces suddenly turning velvet and wet. One of his hands went straight for the kill and began to turn Len's nipple around clockwise and then back again before switching to the next for even more fun.


End file.
